Winx Club
|show = Winx Club |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |logo_caption = Original logo |country = Italy |channels = Rai 2 Rai Gulp Netflix (DK, DE, FI, IT, NO, SV) Rai YoYo Rai 1 |rating = |language = Italian |seasons = 7 |episodes = 182 |production_company = Rainbow S.r.l. |orig_run = – present |website = http://winxclub.com/it |wikia = http://winx.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winx_Club |imdb = tt0421482 |tv.com = winx-club |video = |video_title = }}Winx Club is a created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.R.L. The is about Bloom a normal girl, when she learns she has fairy powers she goes the dimension of Magix and the College of Alfea, a school for fairies, Bloom meets Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. The five fairies become best friends and use their magical powers to triumph over evil. Show history Winx Club is an Italian animated television series directed, created and produced by Iginio Straffi and his company Rainbow S.r.l. in co-production with Rai Fiction. The series is the first Italian cartoon to be sold in the United States. It is also broadcast in over 130 countries worldwide, and is Straffi's most successful creation, spawning a Winx Club media franchise. Broadcast history Winx Club premiered on the Italian channel Rai 2 on . However, during the initial run of Bloomix, the series was moved from Rai 2 to Rai Gulp in starting with the fifteenth episode of Bloomix. The seventh was broadcast on Rai Gulp in . In early , Rai Gulp started broadcasting the World of Winx spin-off of the . Cast Letizia Ciampa |main_char2 = Stella |main_char2v = Perla Liberatori |main_char3 = Flora |main_char3v = Llaria Latini |main_char4 = Musa |main_char4v = Gemma Donati |main_char5 = Tecna |main_char5v = Domitilla D'Amico |main_char6 = Aisha |main_char6v = Laura Lenghi |group1 = SPECIALISTS |group1_char1 = Sky |group1_char1v = Alessandro Quarta |group1_char2 = Brandon |group1_char2v = Massimiliano Alto 1,3)}} Nanni Baldini Gianluca Crisafi |group1_char3 = Helia |group1_char3v = Francesco Pezzulli Leonardo Graziano |group1_char4 = Riven |group1_char4v = Mirko Mazzanti |group1_char5 = Timmy |group1_char5v = Corrado Conforti |group1_char6 = Nabu |group1_char6v = Sasha De Toni |group1_char7 = Nex |group1_char7v = Daniele Raffaeli Marco Bassett |group1_char8 = Roy |group1_char8v = Emanuele Ruzza |group1_char9 = Thoren |group1_char9v = Alessio De Filippis |group2 = SUPPORTING CHARACTERS |group2_char1 = Roxy |group2_char1v = Debora Magnaghi 4,5,7)}} Tiziana Martello |group2_char2 = Daphne |group2_char2v = Raffaella Castelli Connie Bismuto |group2_char3 = Mirta |group2_char3v = Gaia Bolognesi |group2_char4 = Lucy |group2_char4v = Milvia Bonacini |group2_char5 = Miele |group2_char5v = Benedetta Gravina Gaia Bolognesi |group2_char6 = Galatea |group2_char6v = Francesca Manicone |group2_char7 = Krystal |group2_char7v = Francesca Rinaldi }} International versions }} }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Arabic).jpeg |channels = Nickelodeon }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Armenian).jpg |channels = ART21TV ATV }} | |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Günəş TV RegionTV }} |version = Nickelodeon version |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon 5 onwards)}} }} |version = Super7 version |version2 = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = eKids Super7 }} |version = Nova TV version |version2 = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nova TV }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = TVB Jade J2 }} }} }} Network Ten Pop Girl The CW }} Boomerang (United Kingdom and Ireland) Cartoon Network (United States) Disney Channel (United Kingdom and Ireland) ITV Okto }} }} |version = subtitled |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = BBB }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Palitra Tv }} |version = Alter version |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Alter Plus TV Delta TV }} |version = Nickelodeon version |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon 5 onwards)}} }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Kids Channel }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Cartoon Network Pogo }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = FijiTv ( ) }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Stöð 2 }} }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon JTV SBS Champ Tv }} |version = Kanal 5 version |logo = Winx Club - logo (Macedonian).jpg |channels = Kanal 5 Со Превод }} |version = Sitel TV version |logo = Winx Club - logo (Macedonian).jpg |channels = Sitel Tv }} }} }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Cartoon Network CCTV-14 YouKu iQIY BesTV LeTV }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Cartoon Network (Taiwan) YOYOTV Nickelodeon (Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, and Thailand) Nickelodeon (Indonesia and Malaysia) }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Dream Box HD }} }} |version = СТС version |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = СТС Carousel Gulli }} |version = Nickelodeon version |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon (Russia) Nickelodeon HD Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Ultra RTS 1 Happy TV TV Košava Pink Kids Nickelodeon }} }} }} |version = Nickelodeon version |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon UBC TV }} |version = Tiga version |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Chocolate TV direct-to-video }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Inter – }} Піксель TV – }} ТЕТ }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = ТЕТ }} }} }} 7 onwards)}} SCTV }} |} References Category:Rai 2 programming Category:Rai Gulp programming Category:Rai YoYo programming Category:Rai 1 programming